


The Family That's Here

by LadyTabatha



Series: Happy Birthday, Garreg Mach [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Birthday, Drabble, Gen, Happy Birthday Rhea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTabatha/pseuds/LadyTabatha
Summary: Rhea stopped caring about her birthday a long time ago. But her beloved niece won't give up.
Relationships: Flayn & Rhea (Fire Emblem)
Series: Happy Birthday, Garreg Mach [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091876
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Family That's Here

Rhea stopped caring about her age a long, long time ago. Every year that passed was simply another year without Mother. She stopped celebrating her birthday, too- what was the point?

But then Flayn came to the monastery. Her dear niece, finally awake, was like a ray of sunshine.

And Flayn wanted to celebrate everything.

Her endless enthusiasm eventually wore Rhea down. Really, what was the harm in it?

And as she surveyed the small celebration that Flayn had organized, she had to smile.

She might not have Mother back- not yet- but that didn’t mean she didn’t have her family.

**Author's Note:**

> Let! Rhea! Be! Happy!
> 
> also it looks like this series is going to be entirely drabbles, so. there's that.


End file.
